Yellow
by LaurierRusee
Summary: *Songfic* *One-shot* Dean wakes up, to an empty room, and his lover next to him; and muses about all the things that makes him special


_**I hope all my Dean/Sam readers like this, and I know it's been a while since I've posted a one shot of the boys but, here it is. I had a hard time finding a right song for this song, and listing to my iPod and Coldplay came on. Hopefully I can do more of Coldplay with the boys, so even though it's short, I hope you all like it! And the boys aren't related in this!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah they were all yellow<strong>

Dean watched, as the sun splashed into the room, onto the form of his sleeping lover, bathing him in a golden glow. He smiled, taking his finger, and gently pushing a few of the chocolate brown locks out of the sleeping man's eyes.

He watched his chest, rise and fall; the yellow beams of sunlight falling to the man's chest, making him glow, and illuminate. Dean tilted his head, observing as the dark, thick lashes blinked, falling to his porcelain skin; knowing the hazel orbs were waiting for him. This was real, as in reality, and Sam was really sleeping in his bed; a few months ago, Dean wouldn't have thought, wouldn't have imagined to have an angel sleeping in his bed.

**I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called Yellow; So when I took my turn, Oh what a thing I've done, and it was all Yellow**

The sleeping man murmured, shifting, his hand falling absently into Dean's. He smiled, lacing their fingers together, staring, waiting for the hazel orbs to make their debut; watching as the dark lashes blinked, before slowly opening to reveal the beautiful hazel orbs that he's been waiting for. Dean gently cupped his cheek, leaning in to murmur heart felt words against the man's lively skin; feeling his warm breath hitch in a reaction to what he said. Dean smiled, kissing the man's cheekbones, over to his nose, and to the other cheekbone.

**Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beuatiful, you know, you know I love you so, You know I love you so**

"Hi" Sam breathed out, staring at the lively green orbs staring back at him

"Your beautiful" Dean answered, almost automatically; watching the full, pink lips turn upwards into a smile. A blush grew in Sam's cheeks, as he blinked, and looked down; what he always did when the older man managed to make him speechless.

"If you could see yourself" Dean started, bringing their laced fingers together to kiss the back of Sam's hand "the way I see you, you'd think you fell from heaven" Sam smiled, a blush spreading brightly, splashing his cheeks red. Sam squeezed his hand, looking up at the green orbs; moving closer to the heat radiating off of his lover. Their faces were just centimeter's apart, hazel eyes, lively hazel eyes watched, adoring green ones, saying a million and one things but speaking nothing.

**I swam across, I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do, Cause you were all Yellow; I drew a line, I drew a line for you, oh what a thing to do, and it was all Yellow**

"Waking up every morning to those beautiful hazel orbs, that killer smile, and that head of the most beautiful brown hair is more than enough to make my heart skip a few beats" Sam smiled, eyes closing and the long, dark lashes brushing against his glowing skin. The sun still brightly shone on Sam's shirtless chest, and Dean leaned over to kiss his shoulder.

"Dean.."

"Something about, something about you Sammy. Something special, and I have no _fucking_ idea what it is" He said, cupping the younger man's face, lips hovering so close together "But when I find out, that is _if_ I even want to know, _you know what_? No, I don't want to know" Sam tiltled his head, a little confused at the older man's rantings "You're enough for me" Sam scooted his body closer to Dean, the heat radiating of his lover, his heart beating against his chest, and Sam could feel it. Almost matching his own heartbeat perfectly.

**Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones, turn into something beautiful, and you know, for you, I'd bleed myself dry, for you I'd bleed myself dry it's true; Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you**

"I love you" Dean declared to the brunette, watching as Sam's eyes almost lit up with admiration, and adornment, and, and _love_. Sam smiled, kissing his lover's nose; trying not to be interupted by him...again.

"I love you too, more than anything" Sam breathed a laugh, closing his eyes, blinking away his hazel orbs for a moment "It's like I don't even have a heart anymore" Sam murmured, running his thumb over Dean's lips. Dean looked at the dark lashes, hiding away his favorite, beautiful hazel eyes.

"And why is that?" Dean asked, his hands pulling Sam closer, finally being skin to skin with his loser.

**Look how they shine for, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you; look how they shine; Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do**

"You took it" Sam answered, looking innocently at the green orbs, Dean smiled, pressing his lips against the pale pink ones "You took it, and it scared me half to death" Sam answered, a faint smile painting his lips, as he blurrily looked at his lover "And, I don't care because you have it, the whole _fucking_ thing" Sam told him as Dean took his free hand, and with his thumb, wiped away the small tear leaking from Sam's eyes "If I had the chance to do this over again, Goddamnit, I wouldn't hesitate for a second" Dean smiled, as Sam nervously bit into his bottom lip, watching the green eyed man's reactions.

"You're beautiful"


End file.
